Millenium Love
by Princess Senshi
Summary: Do they love each other or do they love someone else? She was a peasant and he's the soon-to-be-king. Even if they did love each other, it's forbidden. But they've got bigger problems when an evil lurks near... Pharaoh Atem X OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I felt like making an Atem X OC story so here it is. I didn't want him to fall in love with Tea, so yeah. I'll reveal more about the girl in later chapters. Oh, and Atem's father is still alive here, so he's still a prince. Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I just own the plot in this story.

************************************

**Chapter 1: Amethyst on Emerald**

**Girl's POV:**

"HELPPP!!!! Someone, please help me!" I cried as I crawled through the burning building. I looked desperately for an exit but found none, I was trapped. In what I knew were my last moments of life, I thought about my brothers, friends, and my father. _Are they alright? Where are they now? Please be safe… At least now I'll be able to see my mother again…_

The thick smoke was suffocating me now, my eyes were watering and I couldn't see anything anymore. And then a bright green light blasted through the flames. I was barely aware of what was happening around me now. I couldn't stand it anymore and closed my eyes. "Where are you!? Can you hear me!? Give us a sign!!" various voices shouted, none of them were familiar to me. My eyesight was failing me, but I opened my eyes anyway, eager to be saved and to be with my family once more. "Where are you!?" this distinct voice was closer to me than the others.

I decided to try my luck, "I'm over here!!" I shouted back weakly.

"Just hold on! I'm coming!" the voice replied. And moments later I saw a dark, blurry figure coming towards me. "Come on, I'm here to save you."

From the deep, commanding voice I could tell that this person rescuing me was a male. I felt myself being lifted up and being held against his muscular chest. My hands made contact with smooth silk and rich linen. I looked up to see the face of whom had saved me, and only saw intense, amethyst eyes staring back at me. And those eyes were the last thing I saw before I fell unconscious.

**Atem's POV:**

I looked at her and found her emerald eyes observing me. And then those emerald eyes disappeared behind closed eyelids as I felt her go limp. I panicked and held her closer to my chest, and I could feel her shaky breathing. _Good, the girl is still alive. She is very beautiful, even in her present state, _I noted_. _She had hair as black as the darkest of nights. Fair and flawless skin as pale as the finest desert sand. And emerald eyes that expressed her every emotion, and must surely be worth than the rarest diamonds combined. I snapped out of my reverie when I remembered I had to get both of us out of here. I ran back to the exit I came from, dodging falling and burning debris until I found myself outside in the clear, cool, evening breeze.

I fell onto my knees and set the girl down on the ground in front of me. I was exhausted and coughing. _Great… Just what I needed…_ "My prince!!" and I looked up to see Mahad running towards me. "Are you alright, Your Highness!?" Mahado asked over and over again until I stopped coughing and could finally speak. Moments later the other Priests and Priestess came and asked me the same question.

"I am fine," I assured them. They calmed down but were not convinced. It was then that they noticed the girl lying on the ground.

"My prince, perhaps you should go back to the palace with the girl and get Mana to heal you and this girl's wounds," Shada advised then added, "Your father and us Guardians will take care of things here."

"Very well, Shada." And with that I stood and carried the girl in my arms once again. Isis fetched my horse for me. "Thank you, Isis."

I climbed on and snapped the reins, eager to get back to the palace for a well-deserved rest. The girl resting on my chest once again caught my attention. Her breathing now became steady, but she had minor burns. Before long, I could see the massive silhouette of the palace…

**************************************

**A/N:** You'll find out the girl's name in the next chapter. This story has no actual plot yet, so I'm just making it up as I go along. So bear with me here! Please review but no insults!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry, but this fic is going to be updated slowly. I have another fic that doesn't have a plot either. Heheheh… But I won't neglect this fic, I already have ideas. So please bear with me.

*******************************

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

**Girl's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes to a high ceiling. I propped myself up on one arm and was shocked at where I was. It was a huge room, I was on a four-poster bed. This room could compete with my house and easily win. It was lavishly decorated with gold, silver, gems, and decorations of all sort. _I must be in the palace… But, why?_ Then it hit me like lightning, _Father! My brothers and my friends!! Where are they!? Are they safe!? _I looked at myself, I did not have any scratches, bruises, or burns. _But I specifically remember being in a burning building, and then there was this male… Maybe I'm dead, that was an angel, and this is heaven. It would explaing why I don't have any burns or something of the sort…_

Just then, the doors suddenly burst open and in came a brown, spiky-haired girl wearing a dirty white magician's outfit. "Yay!!! You're awake!!!"

"Um… Hi…" I said dumbfoundedly.

"Oh right, mustn't forget!! I'm Mana, a magician apprentice training under Priest Mahad!!" she introduced herself.

Then it struck me. _A magician? She could easily heal wounds and leave no trace of them… I'm not in heaven after all… But just to be sure. _"Hello, Mana. Are you the one who healed me?"

"Oh yes I am!! And I did a great job if I do say so myself!!" she exclaimed happily.

I laughed, "Yes you did, and I thank you for that."

"Before I forget, the prince wants to meet you!! Come on!!" and she pulled me out to a long hallway.

"T-the prince?" I gulped.

Mana stopped running and turned around to look at me. "Don't worry!! The prince is the nicest person I know!! It's not like he'll hurt you or anything," she assured me and continued running down this endless hallway.

Then moments later we reached a huge double-door. "This is the prince's room," she informed me. She knocked on the golden door and shouted, "Prince!! I brought her!!"

"Come in," a deep commanding voice replied. Now I was really nervous. _Why does he want to meet me? Oh dear Ra! Please help me!! _Then me and Mana entered a room that could have easily passed for a house, it had a living room and one door leading to what I was sure was a huge bathroom and another door leading to the gigantic bedroom.

"I'll leave you here. I have my lessons to attend to!! I can't be late again!!" and she practically bolted out the room closing the doors as she did so. And now I was alone with someone I don't know. _And not just any someone…_

"Hello," the voice said.

_I know that voice!! It belongs to the person who saved me!! _I whipped around and there he stood. The prince wore a lot of golden jewelry including his crown, it made me wonder how heavy it all was. He had black hair with magenta rims that spiked up into five points and blonde bangs that framed his handsome face. But none of those things was what caught my attention. He had those same intense amethyst eyes as my rescuer. _He was the one who saved me._ Then it occurred to me that I should bow, and I quickly did so and stayed that way, my jet black hair covering my face. "My prince," I responded.

"What is your name?" his voice echoed through the room, soft yet commanding.

"Chione Femira," I answered. I heard footsteps get louder as he strode toward me.

"I am Prince Atem," he introduced himself then asked, "Why will you not look at me?"

"Because I am forbidden to," I said politely.

"Look at me," he commanded.

I looked up and was once again hypnotized by his eyes. I realized I was staring at him and quickly looked away. "I'm sorry, my prince."

**Atem's POV:**

_What a shy girl, _I thought. _How cute. _I then reached my hand toward her face and tilted her chin so she could look at me and she tensed up and I assured her, "Relax, I don't bite."

At this she smiled so beautifully. "So you smile too," I remarked and she giggled. "Well, Lady Chione, you must be hungry. Would you like to come to breakfast with me?"

"I would be honored to, Your Highness."

"You may call me Atem if you wish," I informed her.

"And it's Mira," she replied.

I looked at her confused. "All my friends call me Mira," she explained.

I smiled, _she considers me her friend._ "Very well, Mira."

************************************

**A/N: **I made this chapter longer than usual in case I don't update for a while. Ideas are welcome and please review!! **No** insults!!! Tootles!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi!! Sorry for not updating for a while (Well, it was a while for me)!! But as I said before I have another fic I'm working on. So sorry, I've been having a writer's block for this fic. Heheheheh… **(^.^') **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just the character Chione Femira, and perhaps some others I'll make up…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 3: Mahado and Mana**

_Skipping to after breakfast…_

"That was an excellent meal, thank you Prince!!" I said gratefully. We were walking down one of the many corridors in the palace.

"It is not me you should thank but the ones who work in the kitchen. And did I not tell you to call me Atem when we're alone," he teased.

"I'm sorry, Atem." I apologized. "May I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not Mira," he replied.

"Were you the one who rescued me from the fire?" I asked.

"Yes, I was."

"Again, thank you!!" I repeated.

"Your welcome, my dear. Maybe you should see your friends and family… I imagine they must be worried about you," Atem reminded me.

"Oh dear RA!! I forgot!! Do you know where they are, Atem?" I asked panicked.

"First, calm down." And I obediently followed. "Unfortunately, I do not know where they are. But I think Mana does, she's at the Mage training grounds with Mahad."

"Thank you, Atem. Farewell!!" I said as I ran in the direction of the training grounds.

**Third-person POV:**

Atem stood there and waved goodbye at Mira and headed the opposite direction to look for his father. After just a few steps he whispers, "Yes… Farewell for now, my goddess."

**Back to normal POV (Mira's):**

It only took me a few moments to find the training grounds. There were flashes and bolts of pink that I assumed could only come from an apprentice: Mana. I almost got hit by a dark magic attack actually.

"I'm so sorry!!" and Mana ran towards me and stopped, recognizing my face.

"It's alright. That was one way to get my attention. Hi again, Mana." I said to the surprised girl.

"Hi!!! Um… I was in such a hurry to attend to my lessons that I forgot to ask your name!!" she said sheepishly with a **(^_^') **face.

"It's Mira," I answered.

"I'm really sorry, Mira!! I didn't mean to hit you!! It was an accident I swear!!" Mana exclaimed.

"It's ok, Mana!! Seriously!!" I assured her.

"Who is this, Mana?" a man asked her while approaching us. He was a priest by his looks and I guessed it was Mahad.

"Mahad, this is Mira!!" she introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Mira" he said and kissed my hand.

"The same goes for me, Priest Mahad." I greeted him.

I decided to change the subject before I forget again. "Mana, the prince told me you knew where my friends and family are. Can you take me to them?"

"Sure!! But you'll have to wait, I'm still not done with my lessons." Mana explained.

"Yes, you must wait, Mira. Mana has a lot to learn about magic. You are welcome to watch us if you wish." Mahad added.

"Thank you, Mahad" I replied.

I sat down near the pond and watched them work their magic. Literally. Mahad and Mana were amazing. Even if from time to time I had to dodge a magic blast from Mana.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N:** Again, I must apologize for not updating. Sorry it was short. Major writer's block… Ugh… Hope you liked it!! Please review!! Insults are **not **welcome!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm really sorry I haven't been writing!! But I had trouble writing the recent chapter in my other fic. I will _not _abandon this fic though, I just have no idea what to write about. In other words, sorry! Anyway, on to the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:**

_Akeisha:_ Finally!! You decide to write for this fic again!! You are **so **irresponsible.

_Kisara:_ Shut up and do the disclaimer.

_Akeisha:_ Fine! The mean, irresponsible, Kisara typing on her laptop over there *points* does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just whatever plot she's planning...

**______________________________________________**

**Chapter 4: Friends and Family**

_After Mana's lessons with Mahad…_

"So sorry about the magic blasts…" Mana apologized over and over again. We were walking through one of the many corridors of the palace. Mana had agreed to take me to my friends and family.

"It's fine, really. It was pretty exciting," I replied.

Every second of our walk was filled with chatter. I'd say Mana had a hyperness level equal to the Egyptian Gods themselves.

After a few more minutes of walking Mana exclaimed, "We're almost there! Just a few more turns!"

_Moments later…_

"You're friends and family should be in one of the rooms in this hallway! Let's check!" she said and pulled me along.

We found them in the second-to-the-last room on our right. By the looks on their faces, they were worried about me.

"Mira!" they all said almost simultaneously and I was crushed in a group hug.

"Where have you been? Are you alright? Where were you?" They all asked at the same time, and I tried to answer them one after another.

"Well it seems she's alright after all, Abasi," an unfamiliar woman informed my father.

"Hi, Priestess Isis!!" Mana called from the other side of the room to the woman. So loud everyone in the room turned to her.

"Hello, Mana. And you must be Mira," she said and walked towards me. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The same goes for me, Priestess Isis," I agreed.

"As much as I'd like to stay, I must leave for my duties. Farewell," she said goodbye and left.

"How's it goin' Mira?" asked Jounouchi with a smile.

"Pretty good, Jou. Thanks to Mana that is," I stated.

"Hi, Mana. I'm Anzu. The goofy blonde is Jou, the equally goofy brunette is Honda. We're her friends. That's her father obviously, and the guy with black hair is Mira's brother, Garai." Anzu introduced one by one.

"Yay!! Now Mira and Isis aren't my only female friends," she shouted and ran over to Anzu and hugged her.

"Hey!! What about us boys!?" Honda complained jokingly.

My father strode toward me and whispered, "I'm glad I got back my daughter safe and sound."

"Hey, sis!!" Garai hollered and ruffled my hair.

"Stop it!!" I said and pretended to try and slap him.

"Down kitty!" he teased.

"So where have you been while we were worrying our heads off?" Anzu questioned.

"Long story," I explained and shooed my brother away.

"Well it's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon… So, fire away!!" Jou yelled excitedly, clearly eager to hear my story.

"Well, everyone grab a seat. It really is a long story," I commanded them.

**_____________________________________**

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! I will be using the characters' Japanese names. So for those who don't know, Anzu is Tea, Jounouchi is Joey, and Honda is Tristan. Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I haven't been updating!!! I entered a little contest, you see. So sorry!! Gomenasai!! That and I was having a writer's block… And people were going to make chinchillas hunt me down if I didn't update… I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OCs and the plot that I'm working on.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 5: Going for a Walk**

**Mira's POV:**

"Whoa… You met the prince!?!?" Jou and Honda exclaimed.

"Uh-huh."

"Was he nice!?" Anzu asked eagerly.

"Of course the prince was nice!!! He's the nicest person I know!!" Mana defended.

"He better have been…" my father muttered.

"Relax, father. Prince Atem was very kind to me. He even invited me to breakfast!!!!" I answered with a grin.

"Someone has a crush on the prince…" Garai teased in a sing-song voice and poked me playfully.

Blushing madly, I shot up from my seat, almost knocking Jou out of his seat, and yelled, "I DO NOT!!!!"

"Then why are you blushing?" he challenged.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I shrieked and tried to choke him, but Honda restrained me.

"I was just kidding!!!!" he defended himself.

"Hey!! Stop it!!! She has every right to have a crush on the prince!!" Anzu defended and glared at her, causing her to back track. "N-not that M-Mira _does_ have a crush on him. But he's just so kind and handsome…"

"That's right!! I don't have a crush on him!!" I clarified.

"I'm sure you don't…" Honda responded this time. "So… What do we do now?"

"Well… You kids need to get home. The Pharaoh has invited us to stay here until we can rebuild," my father answered.

"Meaning Mira will see her Prince Charming everyday…" Jou said slyly.

"Do you want me to claw your eyes out!?" I threatened him and he held up his hands defensively while Anzu giggled.

"Geez… I was just kiddin'…"

"Well, it's not funny!!!!" I shouted at him.

"Okay, okay. We'll stop," Honda assured me.

My mood abruptly changed and I put on the most sugary smile I could muster, creeping them out. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then!!" I exclaimed and pushed them out the door.

"Someone doesn't want visitors…" Garai mumbled.

"Ugh. You are annoying…"

"And I am personally proud of it!!"

"May I take a walk, father?" I asked politely.

He chuckled before answering, "You may. But be back before Ra sets."

"I will!!" I replied then turned to Garai. "See you later, loser!!!" I yelled and blew him a raspberry.

**Atem's POV:**

The meeting had been very boring for me; all I did was to give my opinions when asked. I honestly don't know why it's so important that I go to meetings and give my opinions when my father is the Pharaoh. Ugh… There's nothing else to do. A walk would be nice. Who knows? Maybe I'll encounter the goddess-like Mira.

"Hello, Prince!!!" Mana shouted and glomped me.

I laughed. The day was never boring with Mana around. "Hello to you too, Mana."

"Mana!!" Mahad scolded her and pried her off of me.

"It's quite fine, Mahad," I assured him. "Actually, Mana was the person I was looking for."

"Really? What do you need, my prince?" she asked, curious.

"Do you know where Mira is?"

"Uh-huh. I was just with her a few moments ago!!" she replied. "She's with her family and friends. Well actually, her friends went home. But then afterwards I saw her taking a walk near the fountain…"

"Thank you, Mana. I'll be on my way then," I informed them and departed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: **Hope you liked it!!! Please review!!!


	6. Gomenasai!

First of all, I'm sorry to say that this isn't a new chapter and that I haven't been updating. GOMENASAI!!!!

Next, I'm sorry again because I will be bringing more bad news. If you will allow me to, I will delete this story to come up with a better one.

Reasons:

I honestly don't know what to write next.

I recently got hooked up with a new pairing; a pairing that you will find out if you let me delete this.

The said pairing above needs more fanfics dedicated to it.

Please, let me delete this story and make a better one!!! I'll keep it as close to this story if you wish; if you don't I'll come up with something different. ONEGAI!!!!!! Please, I'm begging you readers out there!!!! If you do let me delete this and start a new story, I promise I will get **two** chapters out this weekend!!

If you don't want me to delete this story and continue, the ending will be very quick because I want to start on the story of the pairing mentioned earlier.

So once again, I'M SORRY!!! GOMENASAI!!!! DESOLE!!! But please, please, please let me delete it!!!! ONEGAI!!!! S'il Vous plait!!! POR FAVOR!!!

I'm on my knees!!! Or2 (Yes, that emoticon really is kneeling.)

Also, thank you for reading this story in the first place and waiting patiently (or impatiently) for me to update. Thank you in advance if you let me delete it and start over.

Tell me your answer in the reviews.


	7. Decision! Drumroll please!

First of all, I'm sorry to say that this isn't a new chapter once again, and that I haven't been updating. GOMENASAI!!!!

Second, I haven't gotten much answers to my plea, but I **_will_** continue this story; I just can't stand seeing someone upset. Only it won't be updated as much because I'll be working on the other fics, that and I have school. The story will not follow the plot of the anime or the manga, so Zorc the Dark One won't be here (depends on my writing mood and writer's block). The plot will be based on the anime/manga somewhat though, that's how I'll make the new plot (whatever it may be). I'll try to make it 20 chapters or more long, but no promises (we all know how that went).

I'll repeat, it's going to take a while to update this story.

**Reasons:**

a) I'm only 13, I have school. Sometimes teachers are merciless and give you homework you don't need.  
b) Like I said before, I don't know how to go on with this story.  
c) I only get an allowance of $5 a month (if I'm lucky); not that I'm complaining or anything. Okay maybe I am complaining, only in my head though, we all know the economic is down. So I've decided that I'll work on my fics every other weekend, because in the other weekends I'll be working on paintings that I plan to post on devianart and sell to someone.

Thank you for answering!!! Sorry for the inconvenience!! I'll try to get out a new chapter and the new story by this weekend if I don't have homework on Friday (Not that I work on it right away. I actually work on it on Sunday and go on the computer on Saturday and Friday; don't get me wrong, I'm an A+ student, except for P.E.... And I should stop blabbering about my problems. Sorry about that!!! Just needed to get it out.

**P.S.**  
The new pairing? You'll just have to wait and see!!! I just feel like being mean today. But hey, don't kill me if you don't like the pairing. And no it's not going to be a pairing with Tea, she belongs with Yugi (YUGI!! NOT YAMI OR ATEM!!). I have evidence in the manga!!!!!! And for the pairing I chose to write about, I have evidence too. There's actually two ways you could look at this piece of evidence, but I chose the... um... romantic way?? You should look at the face of the eyewitness, it priceless; and that's saying something because the said eyewitness is usually serious.


End file.
